


she looks so perfect

by ashlnhrris



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlnhrris/pseuds/ashlnhrris
Summary: You know that person who after years still takes your breath away? She's it.





	she looks so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I fell asleep last night listening to She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds Of Summer and woke up with this idea in my head. So I decided to give it a (one) shot. Ha. See what I did there? Sorry, that was terrible, I know.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first fanfic I've ever written so I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know your opinion.

I'm certain she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The sight in front of me is so usual yet so breathtaking. Ali is walking around the kitchen in just boyshorts and one of my t-shirts, fixing our breakfast since she woke up first. I know we're gonna be late for practice if I just stand here and watch but I can't help it. I'm hypnotized by the woman in front of me.

I'm still frozen in place, watching, when Ali finally notices I'm here. She shoots me a smile. God, that smile. I bet the sun and the shiniest stars are jealous of it.

"Morning, babe" she says, still smiling, breaking me out of my daze.

I walk to her and wrap my arms around her waist. For a few seconds I lose myself in the scent that's quintessentially hers. Then I kiss her softly but passionately.

"I love you" I say. I give her a light peck. "So much."

"Mmm, well, a simple 'good morning' would have done it but I'll take that any day" she replies, smiling sweetly. "And I love you too."

We eat our breakfast in silence, for the most part.

"Would you go on a date with me tonight?" I ask halfway through our meal. I'll take any chance I can to show this woman how much I love and admire her. Plus, Ali in a dress isn't a bad thing to look at.

"Of course, babe" she turns and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'd love to" she says while getting up, having finished her meal.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at 7" I wink. She laughs softly and I swear my heart skips a bit everytime I hear that. And I'll make sure that happens for the rest of my life.

 

Later that day, I'm getting ready in one of our guest rooms. Ali insisted that we got dressed in different rooms. She likes the feeling of when we get the first look at each other all dressed up. I have to admit I really like it too.

I'm wearing a gray suit with a black dress shirt, black tie and black shoes. When 7pm arrives, I knock on our bedroom door. I hear Ali say she'll be just a minute. So I wait. 

After 70 agonizing seconds, the door opens. I instantly forget how to breathe. The world stops turning. Standing right in front of me is the most alluring human being to ever step foot on Earth.

"Wow" is the only thing I can manage to say in this moment. She's wearing a simple black dress that stops mid-thigh with a black cardigan over it and wine colored ankle boots. But I swear she's the most stunning woman alive.

"Wow yourself" she says. And there it is again, that nose-wrinkling, breathtaking smile. 

I'm certain she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. 

But none of these words do her justice. Beautiful, ethereal, perfect? They're so weak compared to what she really is. Someone has yet to invent a word capable of describing Alexandra Blaire Krieger.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, I know. But I hope you liked it :)


End file.
